Losing My Mind
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Pasar tiempo con Blue es malo para la salud de Green, pero pasar tiempo sin ella es igualmente nocivo. GreenBlue. Oneshot. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: Pokémon pertenece a Game Freak y demás; fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Nota: Losing my mind es una expresión inglesa que puede traducirse como "perdiendo la cabeza".**

* * *

**LOSING MY MIND**

_Capítulo Único_

Green dejó su libro encima de la mesita de centro que acondicionaba la sala de espera del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, su gimnasio. Su separador de charmander le indicaría dónde había pausado su lectura, de cualquier manera, aunque quisiera continuar no podría hacerlo. Blue llegaría en cualquier momento. Green no entendía la nueva monotonía que invadiera a su relación. Claro, con Blue todo era imprevisto, sin embargo, había dos constantes entre los dos: que ella iría al gimnasio, de lunes a viernes, alrededor del mediodía para fastidiarle y que haría algo que le sorprendiera, por pequeño que fuera.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose como si fuera arrastrada por una tempestad le indicó al nieto del Profesor Oak que ya había llegado, su predicción en lo cierto. Un frío recorrió la columna de Green. Ya ni siquiera necesitaba mirar el reloj para saber que era la hora de Blue.

—¡Green, la alegría de tu vida está aquí! —Green chasqueó la lengua en respuesta. Esa mujer se tomaba demasiadas atribuciones como si las mereciera—. Oh, vamos, no tienes por qué— poner esa cara para disimular, recuerda que puedo leer tu mente.

El chico rodó los ojos. Ahora también era maga.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ahora fue Blue quien puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sinceramente, Green —dijo, sentándose en el sofá más grande de la habitación, sofá que ella había elegido, justo como el resto de la decoración del lugar—, creí que ya habíamos superado esa etapa. Es decir, ¿desde hace cuánto que vengo aquí todos los días? Deberías ahorrar saliva y prepararme una taza de café, hace frío allá afuera.

—Entonces debiste quedarte en tu casa.

—¿Y dejarte solo? Nah. Te pasarías el día preguntándote si me encuentro bien y no está en mis planes preocuparte.

—Créeme, no me pasarías por la cabeza ni un segundo —mintió y él mismo lo sabía, al igual que Blue, porque le guiñó un ojo y se levantó con dirección a la cafetera.

—Negro con una cucharada de azúcar, ¿cierto?

Green asintió, avergonzado de que Blue le conociera tan bien. Y no era solamente por la manera en que le gustaba el café, había otro montón de cosas pequeñas que solamente ella había notado, a muchas él mismo ni siquiera les había puesto atención, hasta que ella resaltó lo obvio, como cuando, al despertar, solía permanecer quieto y con los ojos cerrados para despejar la mente antes de levantarse o que, al comer helado, trataba de engullir las bolas de crema lo más rápido que podía para comenzar a mordisquear los bordes del cono.

—Deberías consumir más lácteos, Green, son buenos para tu crecimiento —dijo Blue, vertiendo leche en su propia taza—. No es como que la leche de miltank te vaya a convertir en pokémon, ya sabes.

—Consumo los suficientes.

—Lo que tú digas —cedió, entregándole la taza y sentándose junto a él.

—Ahora, Blue, ¿no has pensado hacer algo productivo durante tus tardes?

—Te preparo la comida, Green. No deberías quejarte ni intentar correrme. Además, mi vida la manejo yo. No debes preocuparte.

—Sabes que no me preocupo por ti, me preocupo por mi gimnasio. Cada vez que vienes añades algo nuevo, comienza a parecer tu casa y no una arena de batalla.

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó Blue con falsa inocencia, batiendo sus largas pestañas—. Ésta es como mi casa.

—Mujer molesta.

—Yo también te quiero, Green.

Blue sonrió como era usual para ella y colocó su café casi intacto sobre la mesita frente a ella; se acercó más a su amigo, comenzando a invadir su espacio personal y Green lo notó de inmediato, frenando sus acciones.

—¿Qué pretendes ahora? —inquirió, tomándola por el hombro izquierdo para alejarla.

—Oh, solamente quería probar algo que vi ayer en una película.

—Olvídalo; no sé qué diablos sea, pero olvídalo.

—No es nada. Solamente quería recostarme en tu hombro. En la película, la chica se durmió de esa manera en el chico que le gustaba. Quería probar si era tan cómodo como se veía.

Green se levantó rápidamente del sofá rodando los ojos por segunda vez en el día. Masculló las palabras "mujer molesta" y dejó a Blue sola.

Ella sonrió a su espalda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡Green, cariño, he vuelto!

Como de costumbre, Green dejó lo que estaba haciendo de lado y se quedó casi quieto, esperando a la Dex Holder. Ella sonrió como era usual y se acercó a él con pasos seguros, sus manos en su espalda.

—¿Qué haces?

—Esperar a que ya sea hora de que te vayas.

—Muy simpático, pero acabo de llegar y mira —mostró sus manos, repletas de bolsas—: traje comida. ¿No creíste que compramos una nevera para tenerla vacía o sí?

—Corrección: compré.

—Lo tuyo es mío.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió nuevamente antes de que Green tuviera tiempo de lanzar su comentario repelente en contra de la chica. El líder optó por quedarse callado, un nuevo retador se presentaba frente a él. Sentía sus ansias de pelea y el fuego de su determinación desde la distancia.

—No estorbes —le dijo a Blue y se dirigió a la arena de batalla.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El retador, un chico de nombre Lane se encontraba en el suelo, haciendo reaccionar a su tentacool. Había perdido contra el charizard de Green después de una batalla que, según las leyes de la naturaleza, debía ganar.

—Suerte para la próxima —le dijo Green, regresando a su pokémon de fuego a su pokebola. Tal vez Lane había perdido, pero le había dado una gran batalla a Green, sin lugar a dudas era un buen entrenador.

—Tan empático como siempre, Green —regañó juguetonamente Blue desde las gradas más altas del estadio. Su cara entre sus manos, una expresión adorable en su rostro—. No te preocupes, Lane; ya verás que con un poco de entrenamiento logras vencerlo.

Blue bajó las gradas saltando y le extendió una poción al retador, él la aceptó sin dudarlo; se sentía bien ser una buena samaritana, claro, con objetos obtenidos con el dinero de Green, como esa poción.

—Tu problema fue confiarte, Lane. Si no hubieras puesto toda tu fe en las leyes de la naturaleza y hubieras pensado mejor en una estrategia tal vez hubieras podido con el charizard de Green.

—Sí, pero aún le quedaban dos pokémon más.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé. Ahora, acabo de servir yogurt con fruta, ¿gustas un poco?

Lane agradeció el gesto y regresó a su pokémon. Tenía hambre, la batalla le había abierto el apetito y, si no había obtenido una medalla, por lo menos conseguiría comida gratis.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Había sido un día movidito. Apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde y Green estaba despachando al quinto entrenador del día. Le sorprendía tal flujo de gente, contando que afuera hacía un frío arrasador. Lo que le molestaba, sin embargo, era que Blue, a cada entrenador, le ofrecía algún bocadillo, ya fueran galletitas, yogurt con fruta o chocolate caliente. Al parecer, la chica no tenía nada mejor que hacer para matar el tiempo que gastar su tiempo en la improvisada cocina del gimnasio.

—Aquí está tu medalla, Christa —entregó Blue el emblema del gimnasio Verde a la primera vencedora del día. La joven lo tomó feliz pero con renuencia. Los pokémon de Green ya estaban algo cansados de las batallas previas así que no había luchado al cien por ciento, pero una medalla era una medalla, ¿quién era ella para rechazarla? Había sido, aún con ventaja, dificilísimo acabar con el líder de gimnasio. No iba a desaprovechar su oportunidad.

—Gracias.

—Ahora, Christa, tu batalla fue lo suficientemente larga para darme tiempo de cocinar un poco de estofado. ¿Gustas acompañarnos a comer?

Christa sonrió. Qué amable era la asistente de Green.

—Gracias.

—Deja de hacer eso, Blue —la reprendió Green. Estaba bien que no le faltara el dinero, pero tampoco era como si quisiera despilfarrarlo.

—Vamos, Green, también tú tienes hambre, no lo niegues. Mejor cállate y acompáñanos a la mesa.

—Mujer molesta.

—Sólo para ti —guiñó y guió a la retadora a la mesa. Blue era una gran anfitriona.

—Tú me dices cuando parar —dijo la chica a Christa, comenzando a servir el plato. Christa esperó hasta que el plato estuviera rebosante y agradeció por la comida. Mientras saboreaba sus alimentos, miraba de reojo al líder de gimnasio. Era bastante joven, de unos dieciséis años; ella tenía ya veinte y, aun así, le parecía bastante guapo. Definitivamente su tipo. No es como si fuera a ligar con él pero no había nada malo en mirar.

—Aquí tienes tu ración, Green. La cantidad justa para que repongas las calorías del día y jugo de zanahoria.

—Pude servirme yo mismo.

—Puedes servirme a mí.

—Olvídalo.

Blue rió.

—Uh, disculpa —habló Christa algo cohibida—. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿La asistente del líder?

Blue abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal e hizo una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Yo? No lo creo. Tal vez Red sea el campeón de Kanto y Green el subcampeón, pero yo quedé tercera. No tengo por qué hacerle mandados a este chico.

—Cuarta —aclaró Green.

—He quedado en el libro de récords como tercera.

—Mi abuelo fue tercero, no tomes su puesto tan a la ligera.

—Bueno, entonces tú tampoco eres segundo. Ya que perdiste contra Red, él se hubiera batido contra tu abuelo, lo que nos deja en una batalla para averiguar quién es el tercero.

—¿Me estás retando?

—No, no hay nada de honor en ganarte a ti. Tal vez vaya a retar a Red más tarde.

—Haz lo que quieras —concluyó Green llevándose una cucharada de estofado a la boca. Blue hizo lo mismo, claro que tomó el alimento de su propio plato.

Christa se quedó callada el resto de la comida, no quería provocar otra pelea porque, valga el cielo, esos dos le recordaban a las peleas sin sentido de sus padres; los argumentos, el ceño fruncido y el conocimiento implícito de que, aunque hubieran peleado, estaban más que reconciliados incluso antes de comenzar a discutir. Era extraño para ella ver a un par de jovencitos comportarse como una pareja de casados.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

—Es hora de cerrar, Blue.

Blue se restregó los ojos, estirando sus piernas entumidas de haber permanecido hecha un ovillo la última hora. El frío había recrudecido y ella estaba, también, cansada. Ni siquiera había notado que ya había oscurecido?

—Uh. Un momento —dijo, metiendo sus manos en las mangas de su gran abrigo gris que, hasta hacía unos minutos, era utilizado como una manta improvisada—. ¿Me llevarás a casa?

—Puedes cuidarte sola.

—Gracias.

Green ya tenía las llaves de su nuevo coche en su mano derecha.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

—Llagamos, ya puedes bajar. Y la próxima vez no te quedes hasta tan tarde.

—¿Preocupado?

—Sabes que no.

—Claro, finjamos que te creo. Por cierto, Green, mañana no iré al gimnasio. Probablemente no pasaré por ahí el resto de la semana. Estaré ocupada. Así que puedes ser un aburrido amargado todo lo que quieras.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones, pero gracias por la paz venidera.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar.

Blue cerró la puerta del coche cuando ya estuvo fuera y dijo adiós con la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro. Green arrancó inmediatamente sin darle una segunda mirada.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Green sabía, por comentarios de Red y charlas cortas con Yellow, que Blue seguía en Pueblo Paleta y que de vez en cuando pasaba por Ciudad Verde, aunque a él hacía un par de semanas que no iba a verlo. Al principio le pareció fenomenal: podría leer en paz, concentrarse en soledad y sin nadie que estafaría su bolsillo cada dos por tres, sin embargo, en el fondo, Green esperó casi son ansias en día en que Blue se desocupara de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y regresara a visitarlo. Su presencia se había convertido en una constante en su vida durante los últimos meses que ahora encontraba extraño no tenerla cerca. Desgraciadamente Blue no regresó después de la semana prometida ni en los días posteriores. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje. Nada. Estaban, prácticamente, incomunicados. Claro que siempre estaba la opción de una visita, pero Green no pensaba llegar a tal extremo. Suficiente era mencionarla mientras Red charlaba sobre pokémon y su próximo viaje.

—¿Dónde estará? —preguntó Green a su scyther. No consiguió respuesta.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El día número desde que se despidieron frente a la casa de ella, Green y Blue se encontraron. Ella salía de la casa de una anciana cargando un par de revistas y una bolsa café, como las que se utilizaban para el pan, pero que claramente no contenía pan. Blue escondió los objetos en su espalda cuando descubrió que era imposible escapar de Green y sonrió como siempre, como si no hubieran pasado casi tres semanas desde la última vez que se vieron.

—Hola, Green. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien —dijo sin más, quedándose sin palabras en ese mismo instante. Era verdad que se estuvo preguntando por su paradero los últimos días y que él se había acercado a ella en esta ocasión pero ¿para qué? No tenía ni idea.

—Sigues tan hablador como cuando te conocí —bromeó Blue a la ligera—. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para charlar; me tengo que ir, ¡lo siento!

La chica se apresuró a desaparecer de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, confundiendo a su amigo; era obvio que estaba escapando de él. ¿La razón? Ni idea.

—Espera, Green —lo llamó en medio de su huida, sacó algo del paquete café que llevaba y se lo lanzó. Green atrapó el objeto en el aire. Era un frasco de vitaminas—. ¡No vayas a enfermarte!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Green observó fijamente el frasco de vitaminas frente a sí. No lo había abierto desde el día en que Blue se lo regaló y no porque creyera que contenía veneno o encerraba algún gas tóxico dentro. No. Era porque, tan estúpido como sonaba, estaba molesto con el mentado frasquito.

—Hola, Green —saludó Red a su eterno rival con su aire calmado usual. Un gorro de lana reemplazando el usual. Hacía mucho frío—. ¿Está solo?

—Sí.

—¿Y Blue?

—Lleva semanas sin aparecerse por aquí.

—Ya veo —dijo Red, sentándose al lado de él. Se encontraban en la gradas, mirando el silencioso y quieto campo de batalla. Desde que Blue no regresaba, Green se había rehusado a utilizar el mobiliario que ella había escogido—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Vitaminas —dijo sin mayor explicación y las guardó en su bolsillo.

—Se siente un poco vacío aquí sin Blue.

—Supongo.

—Ella siempre viene a pesar de que la echas todos los días.

La boca de Green se convirtió en una línea. Bueno, pues ya no podía echarla; se había ido. Y por voluntad propia.

—Iré a ver una película con Yellow, ¿quieres venir?

—Probablemente sea algo de niñas.

—Lo sé —admitió Red avergonzado. Por eso mismo estaba invitando a su rival a acompañarlos, de otra manera se aburriría total y completamente. Un amigo que comparta tu miseria siempre es bueno.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Green había accedido a la petición de Red no porque quisiera ver la película, sino porque tenía ganas de olvidarse del asunto de Blue y ese frasco de vitaminas en su bolsillo derecho que lo hacía enfadar tanto. Como predijo, el film había sido un drama dirigido al público femenino, con lágrimas, besos, abrazos y frases empalagosas; un par de escenas violentas para complementar y ya estaba hecho. No se había aburrido, pero tampoco se la había pasado bien mirándolo; solamente agradecía que le hubiera entretenido lo suficiente como para olvidarse de las estúpidas vitaminas.

—Nos vemos mañana, Yellow.

Ella asintió con una suave sonrisa. Hacía rato que la película había terminado y ahora se encontraban frente a la casa de la pequeña Dex Holder; Red se despedía de ella afectuosamente no dejando que olvidara que se encontrarían otra vez en menos de doce horas.

—¿Qué es lo que haces con Yellow que nunca te aburres? —preguntó Green, genuinamente curioso. Usualmente no se metía en los asuntos de otros, pero Red tenía la culpa esta vez por llevarlo como el mal tercio de la cita.

—Nada en especial. A veces sólo hablamos o vamos por ahí en busca de bayas.

—Vaya manera de pasar el día juntos.

Red se encogió de hombros. Así es como era y no tenía por qué avergonzarse de ello.

—Pasa que la extraño mucho cuando me voy de viaje, así que me gusta pasar mi día con ella mientras estoy en Ciudad Verde.

—¿La extrañas?

—Sí —confirmó el campeón de Kanto como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Green estuvo a punto de darse una palmada en la cabeza. Así era Red, fácil de expresar sus sentimientos, pero difícil para darse cuenta de cosas más importantes; como que le gustaba a Yellow y viceversa. Que a Green esos temas no le emocionaran mucho no significaba que no se diera cuenta de lo evidente. Misty incluida en la ecuación anterior—. Pero, Green, tú también pasas mucho tiempo con Blue. Debes extrañarla cuando no está.

Un sentimiento incómodo se instaló en la boca del estómago del líder de gimnasio, la boca torcida en una mueca. No contestó a la pregunta de Red verbalmente, sin embargo, la cara de profundo interés en el tema fue toda la respuesta que necesitó: él también la extrañaba, solamente que no sabía cómo expresarlo en palabras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por más que no quisiera admitirlo, el último comentario de Red le había calado hondo. Él extrañaba a Blue, por más ruidosa, fastidiosa y estafadora que fuera. Sí, le había costado una noche de insomnio admitirlo, pero incluso así no se sentía completamente bien y no tenía nada qué ver con el hecho de que Blue no regresara todavía. Era algo así como un conflicto interno que necesitaba resolver por sí mismo.

Con el gimnasio sorpresivamente cerrado un jueves, Green miraba fijamente y de nueva cuenta, el frasco de vitaminas, obsequio de Blue. Seguía molesto con el frasco y le miraba de manera acusatoria.

—Estúpido frasco —dijo a la nada, pues la medicina no podía oírlo. Se pasó la mano enguantada por el cabello de forma desesperada y lanzó el objeto lejos de él para luego sentirse idiota yéndolo a recoger—. La culpa es de Blue. Si ella estuviera aquí haciendo su ruido habitual yo no estaría escuchando mis propios pensamientos ahora.

_"Debes extrañarla cuando no está"._

Vale. Ya había admitido que la extrañaba, sus pensamientos no tenían por qué seguirlo torturando con eso. Sus ojeras y dolor de cabeza ya eran suficiente castigo.

_"Debes extrañarla cuando no está"._

Ajá. Seguro. Ya. La extrañaba casi tanto como Red extrañaba a Yellow cuando se iba de viaje. Tal vez igual.

_"Debes extrañarla cuando no está"._

Sí. La extrañaba tanto como Red extrañaba a Yellow...

—¿Hola?

Green se sobresaltó al instante. La voz de Blue había llegado a interrumpir sus devaneos mentales y se sintió avergonzado, como si le hubieran cogido haciendo algo sospechoso, algo prohibido. Ella se acercó a él con una bolsa en la mano, un enorme abrigo azul oscuro y botas negras. Su nariz roja por el frío.

—¡Green! Ahí estás. Pensé que no, tú sabes, cerraste el gimnasio un jueves. Creí que estabas en una junta o muriendo en un desfiladero.

—Blue.

—Sí, ésa soy yo _—_dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido en señal de extrañeza_—. ¿_Y qué haces ahí? Hace frío, deberías estar haciendo chocolate caliente o algo.

El chico bajó desde lo alto de las gradas calmadamente, su mirada no se apartaba de Blue ni un solo instante. Ya tenía su respuesta al dilema existencial y al por qué odiaba ese tonto frasco de vitaminas que no podía sacar de su bolsillo: porque el frasco era Blue y estaba molesto con ella por desaparecerse por semanas y luego evitarlo a toda costa; también porque él era demasiado orgulloso como para ir a visitarla o preguntarle qué sucedía. Lo primero porque...

—¿Chocolate o café?

—Uh. Café con leche, por favor.

Llegaron a la salita juntos, Green encendió la luz y luego se dirigió a la cafetera. Tal vez Blue le conocía demasiado bien, pero él también sabía un puñado de cosas de ella, como el café: dos cucharadas de azúcar y un tercio de taza de leche.

—Y dime, Green, ¿cómo te la has pasado estos días? ¿Divertidos?

—Estuve bien —respondió crípticamente. En teoría lo estuvo, solamente con la cabeza llena de pensamientos de ella.

—¿Pensaste en mí mientras no estuve?

—Ya lo creo.

Blue hizo una expresión semi-molesta, Green de espaldas a ella aun preparando el café. Su tono de voz no había aclarado si lo decía sarcásticamente, como era su costumbre, o con sinceridad, lo cual sería extraño. Desgraciadamente no había podido ver su expresión para descifrar el mensaje oculto tras sus palabras, si es que lo había. El chico añadió galletitas de vainilla a una bandeja antes de girarse, las favoritas de ellas. Su subconsciente había tenido la decencia de llenar la despensa con cosas inteligentes (galletitas, yogurt, chocolates) mientras ella no estuvo, aparte de comida nutritiva, claro. Bien, punto para él.

—¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo?

—¿Tienes curiosidad?

El chico siguió con su cara de póker.

—Vas a enterarte de cualquier manera. Sucede que fui con Rose, una anciana; ese día que nos vimos salía de su casa. Ella me enseñó a tejer y yo pensé que algo hecho a mano sería bueno, bonito y barato para un regalo. Todas las mañanas estuve tejiendo en su casa. Primero intenté hacer un suéter y luego, cuando iba a medio camino, noté que no conocía la talla. De cualquier manera era un desastre. Intenté con unos guantes y me quedaron como para un pokémon bebé. Y sin dedos. Intenté con un gorro y fue tan malo como el suéter. Cuando me iba a dar por vencida y acabar con las manos vacías, Rose me regañó y me mostró una bufanda. Fue el primer regalo que le dio a su esposo y yo pensé que era muy romántico y que quería algo tan bueno como eso. Hice dos bufandas (o intentos de ellas) antes de volverme una buena mujer que sabe tejer. Así que mira, aquí está tu regalo: mi mejor intento.

Del paquete con el que había entrado Blue al gimnasio, salió una enorme bufanda en tono café. No era perfecta, pero era lo suficientemente bonita como para salir a la calle con ella sin pasar vergüenzas.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es... muy grande —dijo Green, sacando terminando de sacar la bufanda que tenía, por lo menos, dos metros de largo. Dos y medio, tal vez.

—No te fijes en ello. Me emocioné al darme cuenta que podía tejer bien y no supe cuándo parar. Si no fuera por Rose, seguramente seguiría tejiendo ahora mismo. Ahora dime, ¿te gusta?

El líder de gimnasio no dijo nada. Se sentía extraño de ser el destinatario de ese presente y, sin embargo, sabía que no dejaría que fuera de otra manera.

—Tierra a Green, ¿te gusta?

—Me gusta —una sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago.

—Qué bien. Pensaba regalársela a Silver si la rechazabas —dijo en una clara mentira. La había hecho pensando en Green, si la hubiera rechazado se la hubiera amarrado al cuello o pegado con resistol extra fuerte. Ella era muy persistente y obtenía lo que quería.

Green tomó la bufanda entre sus dedos temblorosos de ansiedad. Blue observaba satisfecha cómo se colocaba la bufanda alrededor del cuello, luego rió.

—Te la has puesto mal, Green. Vas a arrastrarla.

—No voy a arrastrarla.

El chico tomó el otro extremo de la bufanda y la enredó en el cuello de Blue, ella estaba repentinamente sorprendida por esa acción. Era demasiada cercanía, mucha más de la que Green había estado dispuesto a ofrecerle en cualquier momento de su vida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ayer vi una película. Hacía frío y el chico le daba su bufanda a la chica que le gustaba. Quería intentarlo.

Blue sintió el deja vú venir a ella y alzó la cabeza para comprobar que no estaba alucinando por alguna espora producida por un pokémon hierba oculto en los alrededores. No. No estaba enloqueciendo, las mejillas suavemente teñidas de rojo de Green y su expresión intentando lucir _cool,_ como si lo que acababa de decir no era nada, se lo confirmaba. Blue sonrió para sí misma y se abrazó al chico fuertemente.

—Sí. Hace frío.

* * *

**Hace unos días que descubrí que Green cumple años el mismo día que yo D: así que, ya sabrán, se ha convertido en mi personaje favorito :3 y Blue es Blue y la amo porque su nombre forma parte de mi triada de colores favoritos (amarillo, azul y verde; todos en tonos brillantes). Espero haberles hecho justicia en este shotcito.**

**Agradezco de antemano cualquier comentario que me pueda llegar y gracias por leer.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**

**:***


End file.
